Let's try this again
by Wupsje1
Summary: Harry has had enough. He finds his life is not what he wants it to be. Recently he has gotten so many dark thoughts, he thinks it might be time to change. Changing who he is to the rest of the world, Harry abandons what he knows and tries to get into Slytherin. It turns out to be different from his expectations, but not necessarily in a bad way. will be slash, drarry - hpdm
1. Happy thoughts

**A/N:** T_his is my very first story, I've read a lot of drarry fanfition, and decided to give it a try. Please please please review, I would like some constructive criticism! please tell me if I should continue or not? _

"Boy! Where are you? Make me some breakfast, you infantile excuse for a human."

As Harry woke, by the loud screeches of his aunt Petunia, he wondered why he couldn't have just died in his sleep. It was not like anything he did was good enough. For anyone. Ever.

As a baby, yes, he reflected the killing curse back at Voldemort didn't he? But not _before _that bastard had a chance to kill his parents. If he would be lucky enough that Voldie got to him first, there woulnd't have been a problem would there? Harry would get to live with his parents, and go to Horwarts knowing about wizards and magic and Voldemort. He would have been _prepared. _

But no, his parents died, and Harry had to go and live with his aunt and uncle and cousin. Who hated everything abnormal. Such as magic. And, by that measure, also Harry.

Then, as if his life hadn't been miserable enough yet, with an abusive family, he had to go to Hogwarts. A giant had come to tell him he was magical, because his _dear auntie and uncle _could not be bothered to, and then hauled him of to an unknown life with even more trouble than at Privet Drive with the Dursleys.

Learning magic was nice, sure, but how about not knowing anything about the wizarding culture? Being even more of an outcast when he came 'home' in the summer? Having to constantly watch his back at school, because there was always someone out to get him, for either his life or his autograph. And those were the minor problems, there was also a madman and his cronies on the hunt for him. Since said madman had gotten his body back recently, could hold a wand now and was suitably upset that Harry had escaped him _again, _Harry was in even more danger than before. Not that there hadn't been danger, oh no. First year: a mirror that shows his dead parents, taunting him that he could never have them ever again. A troll. In a bathroom. Giant chess, evil things with two heads, dying unicorns and annoying Slytherins. Then a minor snake problem and an annoying professor in year two, soul sucking sadness-monsters in third, and fourth year was something special.

No quidditch, an unwanted tournament, a Death eater professor who changes students into animals and kills spiders for fun in class. Then voldemort decided to ship him off to a cemetary, kill a schoolmate and give him nightmare material for a thousand years. Yeah, great to be a wizard.

And it seemed that even—

"Boy! Come down here this instant, Dudders needs his food before going to Scotland with the Polkiss family."

Harry sighed, and made to get out of his bed. He put on some of Dudleys old sweats and kept his nightshirt on. No need to dress nicely, it was not like anyone cared or if had any nice clothes anyway. Still lost in his thoughts he went downstairs and started making a simpe eggs and toast breakfast for 'dear Dudleykins'.

_Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!_


	2. Starting the change

**A/N: **_Ok, so I got a few reads, so I decided to try a second chapter. I tried to make this one longer. Please review!_

Harry found his life to be very repetitive. Every day in the wizarding world he had to worry about Voldemort. Or his homework. Everyday in the muggle world he had to make the Dursleys breakfast. Then he had to do the laundry of the whole house and clean the kitchen. After he mowed the front lawn he could do what he wanted, but even that was not very much. He had to stay in his room except for when he had to pee or eat or do his chores.

Seeing as Harry had not very much stuff altogether, only a couple of broken kids toys from Dudley and his schoolbooks. Thus he had taken a liking to reading, ever since about two days into the summer Harry had read through all his schoolbooks at least once, had done his homework with extras and found that he had an extremely impressive memory.

It seemed that seeing Cedric die did something to his brain, if he tried he could remember every singe detail of that day, from the way he tied his shoes that morning to the exact wand movements of Voldemort. This had helped Harry a lot with dealing with everything. He saw what happened with clarity, and could see that it was not in any way his fault, Cedric had died not because of Harry, but because of Voldemort. Damn him.

So Harry had gotten bored. Nothing to deal with, he had turned to books. At first just to finish his homework, but after three scrolls of parchment full of writing for History of magic he figured out he actually liked it. Without that idiot ghost, Harry could actually concentrate and learn, and that he did. In four days he had read all his History books, written his longest essay ever and started searching the other books.

After reading all his other textbooks, he only really disliked Astronomy and Divination. Under in his trunk he found a few books Hemione had gotten him for Christmas and his birthday previous years, and with them were some on Arithmancy and Ancient runes, which he enjoyed very much.

Some days Harry was sure he read more than Hermione did, and it filled him with glee. Every day, he did his chores faster, he stole more time for himself and read through his books. He almost became addicted to information.

He had obviously inherited his mothers' talent for Potions, he raced through all his texts and fell in love with the subject. Obviously he had a better time when Snape wasn't looking over his shoulder, trying to stare him into making mistakes. So Harry decided to get over that. He built a new shell, a barrier, if you will, to live in. He had thought it through really well, remembering first year, and the sorting hat that wished to place him in Slytherin, Harry became a Slytherin. He knew that his father had been a pureblood wizard, even though his mother had been muggle-born. How to better fit in in Slytherin then to become one?

When the Dursleys went to stay over at some friend one night, Harry got his broom and some Galleons and flew to the Leaky cauldron. In Daigon Alley Harry went to Flourish and Blotts and bought himself books on pureblood manners and culture, Artithmancy and Ancient runes. He also got himself some advanced potions books, all his new school materials and some new school robes with a green trim at Twilfitt and Tattings. On his way back to the Leaky, he spotted a barbershop and decided to get a haircut.

"Good night Mister Potter, how can I be of service to you?" Asked the barber. The shop was empty, but that wasn't too weird, seeing as it wás the middle of the night.

"I'd like to get a real different look, but I do not know what would look good. I want to fit in with pureblood children, but it would be great if it is very different from my usual mess."

"Well, I can centainly do that Mister Potter, how much would you care to spend? The quality and quantity of what I can do depends greatly on that." The barber, Jake Hendric acoording to his tag, already had a caculating look in his eyes as he walked around Harry looking him up and down.

"Money is no matter, I have enough of that. Shall I sit here, or did you have something else in mind?"

"Oh! If you would please follow me to the back room, I have an Extra-fast hairgrowing elixir, it is very expensive but it works like a charm. You might not know it, but the longer you hair is, the less messy it gets."

Harry followed Jake and got his hair done. It was slightly longer than he was used to, but he really liked the look. It got just to his shoulders, slightly wavy and Jake had cut it so that his scar would always be visible. That was a part of Harry's plan to become a Slytherin, since it was a sign of power and his being famous. As Harry was paying for his cut, Jake asked him why he still wore glasses.

"What do you mean? I've always worn glasses, without them I can barely see."

"Well, we don't often see wizards with glasses, since there are very easy ways to get your eyes fixed. For example, you could go to CorneArt, just across, he can fix your eyes in no time."

Harry, lost in thought, nodded absently to Jake and wandered out the shop, broomstick in hand, and his shruken aquitsitions safely in his pocket. Maybe he should get his eyes fixed. His glasses were definitely part of his boring useless Gryffindor persona.

++##++

When Harry flew home early next morning, he had new books, new robes, new hair, no more glasses and a very tired body. He slept soundly and woke only after Uncle Vernon came to wake him focibly, and screamed at his nephews new haircut.

Harry smiled.

**Please review! Should I make a third chapter?**


	3. Words and letters

**A/N: **_So, here's chapter three! I find it difficult to make it long, but I try. I haven't really got a plot in mind, just some vague lines, but feel free to offer idea and corrections. Review please!_

Over the course of the next few weeks Harry became someone else. At first it was mostly his new haircut that the Dursleys hated, but soon they didn't even want his company anymore. Not even for chores, and that was saying something.

Harry kept reading, and found himself enyoing the rules of pureblood interaction. Many pureblooded wizards had been in Slytherin, and in his books there were exceptional lists of Slytherin traits and behaviour, as well as family trees of the greatest pureblood bloodlines.

He applied everything he learned to himself, and tried it out for real when he thought he had it. One evening was especially memorable. The Dursleys were in the sitting room, watching a boring talkshow on the television, when the door bell rang and Harry was sent to open it.

As he walked from the kitchen where he had been washing dishes to the front door Harry schooled his expression into what he had learned to be the perfect mask of the perfect host. His eyes cold but polite, no lines or wrinkles to be seen on his forehead and his mouth in a thin line of slight contept.

Opening the door, Harry stood there with his hands folded behind his back and looked the visitor in the eye without showing emotion and waited for her to speak.

"I.. Hello, is this per chance the fome of Petunia? I wanted to ask her something…" she trailed off and squirmed as Harry did not move in any way, and after few silent seconds Harry replied.

"May I ask for your name, Miss, for someone with beauty like yours should be appropriatly adressed?"

"Oh my, how polite! Yes., yes of course, I am Mathilde Boon, a friend of Petunias, and I'd like to ask her opinion of my gardens." Mathilde was young, maybe twenty-five or little older, and seemed impressed by this fifteen year old boy who had such impeccable manners.

Harry felt glee inside of him and reveled in the acting which seemed to come so naturally from within. He had directed her to the kitchen and placed her there while playing the perfect host. He made her tea, which in actual pureblood circles the house elves woud do, but here it looked like it was the best way to do it himself. He kept eye contact only for exactly long enough and never made her feel uncomfortable.

When Mathidle had endured some of his pleasant conversation about the weather and had told him enthusiactically about her gardens, Harry stood and excused himself.

"I apologise, Miss Boon, but I have been so very rude! You have told me you came to see my aunt Petunia, and I have kept you from your meeting with her, I do hope I have not bothered you to much with my babbling. I shall get my aunt immidiatly so you can conduct your expected conversation for which you came here."

As Mathilde muttered some words of that he had been absolutly kind and she didn't mind his company at all, Harry walked into the sitting room and got his aunt. As he trudged back upstairs to his room, he heard some of the conversation in the kitchen.

"Such a polite boy! You must be so proud of him, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course we are, he is a .. lovely .. boy." he heard his aunt ground out before closing his bedroom door and falling to his bed, laughing.

++##++

As the day neared where he had to go back to school, Harry had grown confident in his Slytherin abilities and had written a letter to Dumbledore.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I apologise for interrupting you in an undoubtly busy moment of you day, but if you could spare the time, I have a request for you to consider._

_As you probably know, I, Harry Potter, currently reside in Gryffindor house whenever at Hogwarts. I have always liked it there, and as the sorting hat placed me there, I really have no reason to complain._

_Still, I do. Recently it has been forming in me, a desire to be different. Over the summer vacation I have been studying more then I ever have before, and have also changed my appearance and manner of speech and behaviour._

_The way I am, or see myself now would be more appropriatly suited in Slytherin house. I would not assume to know this for sure, but as the sortin hat at first wanted to place me there, I hope it will be possible fe me to get a transfer between the two houses._

_Another reason for this change, besides my not fitting in at Gryffindor anymore, would be that I still have friends in the afore mentioned house, and thus this would open a road to inter-house friendships, at least between Gryffindors and Slytherins, who have not been known to co-operate well before._

_Please consider my request, and I would most grateful for a positive answer._

_Awaiting an answer with beating heart,_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry potter._

_++##++_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_As I read your letter, I was very intrigued with as well your manner of writing and the message it carried._

_For now I will acnowledge you request and permit for you to be placed in Slytherin house at the beginning of the schoolyear. You will find that you scholl accessories have appropriatly changed colours and that there will be a bed for you in the 5__th__ year boys dorm in the dungeons._

_If you would just take a seat at Slytherin table at the welcoming feast this September, I will tell the rest of the students about this change of heart, so to speak. _

_This will promise to be a very interesting year._

_With utmost pleasure,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarst school of witchcraft and wizardry._

**Review please!**


	4. Letters and looks

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews! I hope I'll be able to keep up, and keep writing, and keep having plot ideas, because now I'm just going with the flow. _

In the last week before returning to Hogwarts, Harry got his first letter that summer from Ron. Hedwig had been out flying and had not returned for a couple of days, and when she did she carried a large pack and three letters from the Burrow with her.

The package and the first letter were from Mrs. Weasley. She had made him a 'mid-summer snack pack' and wished him a very good schoolyear and offered her conddolences for Cedrics death. Apologising for having not done so earlier, the letter explained that she had a very difficult time coping with it herself. She had gotten nightmares of losing him or her own children and couldn't yet bring herself to write Harry.

The package was amazing, and contained almost every possble home-made confection on earth. Harry felt a prickle behind his eyes and in his throat after reading Mrs Weasleys letter and after eating some sugar mice from the mid-summer snack pack and petting Hedwig, he opened the letter from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't been writing! Spending the summer with my parents was great, but I am unable to send wizarding post from there. Now I am at the Burrow, with Ron and Ginny and the twins. Percy has gone off to the Ministry; he says he has a job there and got a flat in London. Anyway, he's gone for now._

_I have such great news, Ron asked me out last week, and I said yes! We're now dating, and it is amazing. I thing he might just stay with me forever. _

_This does complicate things; I think we will spend most of the schoolyear with eachother, Ron and I, and so you'll have to spend most of the time without us. I really hope you won't mind, but we have to spend so much time on homework, I want to be (alone) with Ron for the rest of it._

_We wil still be friends, don't worry! But maybe we should make a break, just for a year or so, so Ron and I can build our relationship. Please don't be mad at me!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Well damn. That was extremely convenient. Oh, it was very sad that their friendship would lie low for a while, Harry thought, but it would uncomplicate his plans to join Slytherin very much. He didn't have to run between the houses, as he didn't have any more friends in Gryffindor, he could spend all his free time coaxing the Slytherins into liking and accepting him as one of theirs.

Ron's letter said much the same. He babbled on a bit over the Cannons vs. the Falcons, and Percy's leaving, but eventually he also got to the point:

_Mate, I'm sorry but I don't think we should be friends for a while. I got together with Hermione over summer and we want to actually be together too you know? Since it's OWL year, we get major homework, and with Quidditch I won't have so much time left over. Any that I do, I want to spend with her. _

_We'll still see eachother in school, right mate? And in classes and Quidditch and such? _

_Well, anyway, have a good year,_

_Your mate,_

_Ron._

Not one word asking about him. Not how he felt about Cedric, or Voldemort or anything. Not asking how his summer went or if the Dursleys treate him well. Not wanting anything to do with him the next schoolyear. Fine.

Harry had his own plans anyway; this made it easier. Now he didn't have to act the Gryffindor for anyone. He could be as snakelike as he wanted, and want it, he did.

++##++

The first of Semptember Harry packed his trunk. All of his books, new and old went in first. Neat and orderly, they fitted exactly on the bottom. Next were his old clothes. He couldn't here, but when he'd get to Hogwarts he'd transfigure them into something worthy of a Slytherin.

His new clothes were all washed and folded, execpt for what he wore. Last he put in his wand, potions ingredients, parchment and other items he needed for classes.

He dragged his tunk downstairs and as he went up again to get Hedwig and her cage, he got a good look at himself in the mirror. He looked good. He wore a dark green shirt that brought out the colour in his eyes with some tight black jeans. He wore a belt with a silver buckle and black leather boots.

His hair hung loose around his shoulder, and while still wild as ever, it now looked more like he just stepped off a motorcycle than as if someone just spit in it and then ruffled it. His glasses gone, his eyes were visible for the world to see and with the green of his shirt they would stand out even more.

His scar was extremely visible. Nothing to distract from it on his face, his hair was parted just right for it to show. In books he had read stood how he could pull the damper off his magical aura, so it would show how much power he had. The combination of his aura and scar and now look should tell people he was someone to beware of.

**Please, please, please review! Should I continue? Does anyone have some good ideas for the next chapter (the train station and the ride to Hogwarts) please tell me!**

**(please review!)**


End file.
